Michelangelo
Michelangelo is the youngest in all of the Turtles. He is one of the main heroes of the series. Personality Mikey is the youngest of all the turtles, making him the least mature. He is labeled as "The Wild One" and "The Party Dude" as he is the most "fun" out of all the turtles. He is also very social, and wants the outside world (Humans) to accept him and his brothers. He is also impulsive, because of a severe case of add. He is the first of the turtles to taste pizza and is very proud of his talent for naming things. In battle his weapon of choice is a pair of nunchakus, and a kusarigama (chained-sickle), which he accidentally lose them in the process after the Chipmunks turned him into a horse. His rival is Kraang Prime. Appearance Mikey's a light green mutant ninja turtle. Mikey has freckles and he wears an orange mask, the tails of his mask are shorter. Mikey's shorter than his brothers and seems a bit more pudgier. Mikey has baby blue eyes making him more innocent, adorable and handsome. In his horse form, he wears an orange feather headdress that replacing his orange eye mask/bandanna and orange saddle on his back that replacing his turtle shell. When the spell breaks at dawn, he was eventually turned back to normal after that. Relationships His family His father Michelangelo is loyal and obeys Master Splinter's rules. However, Master Splinter is also highly aware of Mikey's lack of maturity. When Splinter was asked if he had ever considered naming Mikey the leader of the team he replied, "No. That would have been....wrong." But he still loves Mikey, as much as he does with the rest of his brothers. Splinter even acknowledges Mikey's wise choices, such as when Mikey rescued Leatherhead from the Kraang, or when Mikey (Accidentally, considering there was no one else to blame) said that Splinter shouldn't have allowed them to go to the surface, because he taught the turtles to fight as individuals, not as a team. Mikey even gave splinter a hug when he came back. His brothers Mikey loves and adores his brothers; he loves to prank them, crack jokes about them, and even bug them; the typical little brother stuff. His brothers get annoyed when he acts immature, and Mikey hates it when Raphael can't control his temper, Donnie acting like a know-it All, and Leo when he acts bossy. Despite everything, His brothers love him and are very protective of Mikey considering he's the baby of the family. Mikey in turn is very loyal to them and is willing to do everything he can to help them and back them up. He's very close to Raphael and Donnie, and looks up to Leo like a parental figure. Friends His best friends are his brothers. Deuce and Clawd are also hang out with him sometimes after school. He's like to play pranks with Toralei, Persephone and Melody as well. Romance He and Skelita are liking each other from their cuteness. Enemies His enemies are the Shredder, the Foot Clan and the Kraang and the other evil mutants. Abilities Mikey is considerably the most athletic of his brothers and with the most talent. His nunchakus match his flexibile like abilities when it comes to battle. While he's not as focused as Leo, strong like Raphael, or smart as Donnie, Mikey's talent and unpredictability make up for it. Splinter considers Mikey the one with the most potential to be even more skilled as a ninja then his three brothers combined, he's pretty fast as well but not as fast as Raphael. Mikey uses nunchucks which matches his flow. One of them can convert into a kusarigama which he can use not only for offense in battle, but for defense, and even as a grappling hook. Like his brothers, Mikey is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. Trivia *His favortie subject is "Music". *Many people likes his catchphrase: Booyakasha! *He and Skelita share the adorable and cute faces like each other. This is the main reason make them in love with each other. *When he's stand in front of Frankie, he will act too clumsy than normal. *He is a prankster. *Before he met Skelita, he doesn't know how to speak Spanish or even like to speak it. But that has changed, after he met Skelita. *He's good at making shadow puppets. *He nicknames Heath as "Phosphorus Dude". *He will got a love-triangle between Renet and Skelita. *When Mr. Grunderson, the accounting troll, closed the art programs, he is the saddest of all turtles. * He is the most potential from all of his brothers. Category:Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:Ninjas Category:Monster High Students Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Good Boys Category:Likes to say Booyakasha! Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Pranksters Category:Namers Category:Hamato Clan Category:Characters